


How did we get lost, this town has like two streets?

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Drunken Flirting, M/M, Underage Drinking, its past midnight, they somehow got lost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 00:04:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15107576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: im bad at writing so this collection is  practice...kyle and stan try and find their way home while drunk





	How did we get lost, this town has like two streets?

"Jeez that was a fffff-fuckin' crazy party dude." Kyle sputtered out, totally wasted. "I think it's about... maybe 3ish in the morning?" Stan said, trying to figure out what the street signs say. He never realised how hard it was to read when wasted. "Yo... do you even know where we are?" He turn to look at Kyle, although it's hard to focus with the world spinning. "uhhhhhh..... I think- fUCK", Kyle had tripped over his own feet and faceplanted on the cement. "Pfffff hahaaa... dude, you're a dumbass." Stan says, as he picks Kyle up off the ground. "Hey, here, get on my back, I'll carry you." Kyle brushes himself off and tries to hop onto Stan's back. "Dude this is hard while drunk!" He tries again, and is suprisingly successful. They started walking again, trying to find Stan's house. "Stan is I'm not home in the morning my mom will kill me! Where is your housssse..?" Kyle looks as if he's about to throw up. Stan snickers, "Pshhh whata fucckin light weight,,, lmaoooo... Look I think we're almost home, don't get sick till we get there." Kyle groans, trying to stay stable until they arive at Stan's place. Suddenly he drunkenly starts singing the theme song to Friends. "SO NO ONE TOLD YA LIFE WAS GONNA BE THIS WAYYYY", Then claps his hands in Stans face. If Stan weren't so wasted this wouldn't have affected him, but he was already so dissoriented that it caused him to fall over, dropping Kyle aswell. "Ah, shit..!" Stan yells out. He rolls over to face Kyle and they make eye contact. They sit like that on the sidewalk, unmoving for quite a few seconds and then burst out laughing. "God Kyle, you're the best." Stan says as he moves closer to Kyle, grabbing his face so their foreheads touch. At this point Kyles face is even more red than before and he's breathing heavy. "I love you Stan..." Kyle says as he starts to giggle. Stan smiles, admiring just how cute Kyle looks in this moment. Once Kyle's soft laughter calms down, Stan leans in to kiss him. It starts off as a soft gentle kiss but soon turns into drunk makingout. Once they separate, Kyle pulls out his phone to check the time. Its 3:37am and they still have no clue where they are. "Mmmm, maybe we should call Kenny to help us get back to your house..." Kyle Suggests. Stans laughs, "Haaaa dude no, he was AT the party, he's probably hooking up with Butters AS WE SPEAK." They both cringe at the thought of Butter and Kenny fucking. "Ew, you're right. Well..... Tweek doesn't go to parties! And knowing him he's still awake!!" They decide to call Tweek and managed to take a picture of the street sign so he knows where to find them, and although he didn't have a car (because he's far too nervous to drive) he agreed to walk there and direct them to Stans house. It didn't take him long to walk there, and he managed to get the two back to Stans place. They stumbled up the stairs into his room. "GOD I'm tiredddd..." Exclaimed Kyle. He fell onto the bed and almost immediately passed out. Stan soon followed after quickly undressing to get comfy. He moved Kyle aside and snuggled againt him. He fell unconscious right after. The next morning Kyle woke up wrapped in Stans arms. It would've been perfect except for the fact that he had a major hangover. Not wanting to ruin the moment in any way, he let himself drift off bact to sleep.


End file.
